Daniel (The House of Magic)
Daniel is the main antagonist of the 2013 animated fantasy-comedy film The House of Magic (known in the United States as "Thunder and The House of Magic"). He was voiced by Grant George. Biography Daniel is Mr. Lawrence's young allergenic nephew who sells houses for a higher bid who in particular Mr. Lawrence's house is first on the list and wants to sell it and get rid of all the properties that he owns. He is first seen at Mr. Lawrence's house, informing him that he wants to sell his house because Mr. Lawrence hasn't paid his bill. He gets interrupted when he starts sneezing because Thunder is near him, he thinks it's time to go before he gets worse with his allergy. He tells Mr. Lawrence that some clients would want to buy his house, while he goes to retirement home and get rid of his properties. He then leaves the house telling Mr. Lawrence to pay his bills or Daniel will sell the house. Daniel returns and goes to the hospital after Mr. Lawrence got in a accident while he was leaving work. When he arrives, he gives Mr. Lawrence a brochure for Rhode Island for him to live after Daniel goes out and tries to sell the house, he goes out of Mr. Lawrence's room telling him he'll need to be signing papers when he gets back. But then he comes back when he was informed by the nurse to get rid of the magic box cause she saw Maggie in it and animals are not allowed in hospitals, he has a form for Mr. Lawrence to sign about his bills, he leaves with the form by accidentally forgetting to take out the box with Jack and Maggie in it, He takes them back to Mr. Lawrence's house, while finding it hard to carry cause of how heavy it is, the first clients arrive to see the house, the male client offers him a hand carrying the box, but Daniel manages to bring it to the door just in time to go in and look at the inside of the house, but they get interrupted by Carlo and Carla pooping pigeon poop on the clients, they blame Daniel for it, Daniel nervously giggles a bit at the two, they then leave still with pigeon poop on them, after they're gone he takes the box and before leaving he has a sense that there is a cat in the house (judging by his allergy) and then shuts the door, sneezing outside. Daniel comes back to the house again, with a new client as well, like the other clients, she wants to look at the house as well, again interrupted by Carlo and Carla, Daniel uses a umbrella to stop them from pooping on them, Daniel waits outside cause of his allergy while the client looks at the house, while he's outside he goes round the right front of the house and sees Thunder in the locked cage, but he accidentally falls over the log and bucket that he uses to reach to window to find Thunder. He then uses the bucket to trap Thunder, but he traps the dog instead with Thunder escaping while Daniel gets bitten in the crotch by the dog, hit by the client's purse and gets knocked out. Later on, Daniel is at the house again with the another client looking in the house, who is waiting for his wife to arrive to see the house as well. Daniel goes outside to greet her and takes her in the house for another look around, but Daniel's allergy comes back as Thunder is in the house, so he takes the second client in the living room and gets even worse with his allergy as Thunder is close to him. He goes outside to stay away from Thunder, while the two clients look in the house, Daniel's allergy is gone when the two clients go outside the house after the first client's wife's clothes got ruined by Thunder and the gang. They leave straight away, Daniel then suspenses that something strange is going on in the house, he calls two workers over to collect Mr. Lawrence's belongs and properties. Daniel notices the workers leaving in a rush after they got defeated by Thunder, he rushes over to the house to see the mess that happened, Thunder gets hit by Jack with a firework and lands in front of Daniel who then tries to get him but he still has his allergy. Daniel goes outside saying that will be back to get Thunder, he comes back in a hazard suit to avoid his allergy and a shotgun to kill Thunder, he fails to shoot Thunder and damaging the house instead until he gets up to the attic and shoots a box above Thunder, crashing him beneath. Daniel has finally defeated him, he goes out of the attic in a joyful mood, till he trips over and the toys attack him and throw him out. Daniel then sees a crane in the distance and thinks he should use it to destroy the house. Daniel returns for the last time to destroying the house with a crane, destroying half of the attic. Just in time to hit the box that shows Thunder is alive, Mr. Lawrence comes back to stop Daniel from destroying his house, but it's revealed that Daniel tricked him into all this. Mr. Lawrence backs off and leaves Daniel to destroy the rest of the house, so it's up to Thunder to stop Daniel, also with help from Maggie. Maggie then distracts him while Thunder sneaks in to stop Daniel and use his tail to make him sneeze and accidentally destroy his car, he gets out of the crane with his allergy getting worse then before, in result, he has to repair the house. Before that, go to hospital because of his allergy. Daniel is then defeated. Finally, in the credits it shows him at an old woman's house to talk about her house. Without knowing that she has cats in her house, Daniel goes in and starts to sneeze, with his allergy coming back again, he screams in pain and says that he needs to find another line of work. Quotes Gallery 12 019.PNG The-house-of-magic-3d.jpg|"and there will be no mercy!!!". 41 010.PNG|Daniel with his shotgun. 41 011.PNG|Daniel's Evil Grin. 41 012.PNG|Daniel's Evil Laugh. 41 013.PNG|"I'm gonna kick you're little gear butts like there's no TOMORROW!!". 41 015.PNG|Daniel in the crane. 41 007.PNG|Daniel's defeat. Trivia *Daniel is allergic to cats. Category:Businessmen Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Weaklings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Defilers